The Vampire Squirrel
by astro-lemur
Summary: Inuyasha and co. find a super cute (in Kagome's opinion) Vampire Squirrel. But can they keep it from sucking the forest dry? Chapter 5 up!
1. chapter 1

The Vampire Squirrel

NOTE:  Neither Inuyasha nor the rest of the characters belong to me.  They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Inuyasha and the group had walked in the darkness of night into a deep, dark forest.  They had been traveling for a very long time and all of them were tired.  Very, very tired.

            "I am really tired", said Kagome, the first one to admit this.  As soon as she said it, the rest of the group started nodding, and mumbling comments of agreement.  "We should settle down for the night, don't you think?" she continued.  More nodding and mumbles.  So the tired companions set up camp and went to bed, not noticing something really very strange about this forest…….(because it was dark)…….

            Bright and early everyone woke up, feeling extremely refreshed.  Everything went on as normally as it possibly could until Shippo said……

            "Hey guys, I think I'm going colorblind."  Everybody looked at him in puzzlement and worry.

            "Really?" they all asked together.

            "Yeah", replied Shippo rubbing his eyes just to make sure.  "There's these weird white patches over there", he pointed.  Everyone looked in the indicated direction and saw the same thing- little patches of white.

            "Oh no!" exclaimed Inuyasha in a very un-Inuyasha like way.  "What if we're all going colorblind?!"  That got most of the others panicked, and they all started running around in circles.

            "Wait a sec.", murmed Sango.  "They look to be in some sort of broken path…leading somewhere…………."


	2. chapter 2

Vampire Squirrel Chapter 2

NOTE:  Neither Inuyasha nor the rest of the characters belong to me.  They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

The troop walked along the blotchy white path, carefully examining the white grass and making observations and comments about it along the way.

"Strange, it doesn't look like it's spray painted or anything like that, it's like it just grew white…..", muttered Kagome.

"Spray painted?" asked Miroku.  "What's spray paint?"

"Paint!" shouted Shippo, happy to know the answer.

"Uh, yeah.  It's paint that you spray.  It comes in a can and you push this button on top, and paint comes out."

"You mean you can drink it?"  Inuyasha turned around, his ears perked up in interest.

"No!  That's gross, who would ever drink paint?!"

"Inuyasha would!" Sango exclaimed brightly.  She backed down a little after Inuyaha turned on her with a not so happy look on his face.  "Um….just kidding."

All of the sudden Sango pointed.  "Hey look there's a squirrel!"

            "Yeah right," said Inuyasha.  "I already know that joke. Don't try it on me.

            "No really, there is one!  It's black and has red eyes."

            "Fine, I'll play along this once."  Inuyasha turned, and to his surprise, sitting right in front of him, was the cutest little rodent in the world.  (See above for Sango's description.)  It was there that the trail of white patches ended.

            "Awwwwwww, cuuuuuuuteeeeee!" said Kagome.

The squirrel looked up at Inuyasha and the rest of them standing over it with its beady red eyes and said, "Hello, I am friend.  My name is squirrel!"

"Ahhhhhhh!  It talks!  It talks!" screamed Kagome, and she began to run around in panic in very anime-ish style circles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*(AN: So we meet the squirrel now……..muahahahaha…….Oh yeah…if you didn't notice yet, it mentioned the white patches ended right by the squirrel.  I really didn't make it too obvious, and I myself tend to skip over that kind of stuff.  How could such a cute thing commit such a crime, turning the world white!!!)


	3. chapter 3

The Vampire Squirrel, Chapter 3

NOTE:  Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, not me.  Oh yeah, the idea of the vampire rodent came from Bunnicula.

            Kirara attempted to chase the squirrel away, but instead, it hopped onto Miroku.

"It seems like a vampire squirrel to me", commented Myoga.

            "A wha….?!" Shrieked Miroku really really loudly.

            "They suck the juices out of vegetables and plants. That's probably why there are little white patches leading up to it."

            "Bleghhhhhhhhhhhhhh………vampire squirrel….", commented Miroku, staring down at his shoulder where the adorable rodent was sitting.

            "Vampire squirrels are very rare", continued Myoga.  "They caused much destruction in the nearby farms, so farmers hunted them out.  During its lifetime, one vampire squirrel will be able to turn a whole forest white just by sucking up its everyday meals, for vampire squirrels live very long."

            "So, eventually, this whole forest will be all dried up and white?" said Kagome, sadly staring out at the vast beauty of the green forest (with exception of the little white patches).

            "Well……I don't see any way to prevent it", said Myoga.

            "I do!" shouted Kagome.  "Let's just hand feed it vegetables!"

            "Vegetables are a healthy part of one's diet!" the squirrel piped up.

Later (During their lunch)

            "It needs three meals per day", said Myoga.

            "Then I'll give it three meals everyday", stated Kagome.  "Hey….come back here, don't eat the grass!" shouted Kagome at the vampire squirrel.  The vampire squirrel blinked and hopped around camp trying to find something else to eat.

Later (During dinner)

            "Noooooo…….not my ramen!" yelled Inuyasha.  "Kagomeeeeeeeeeeeeee, the squirrel made my ramen all dry again!"

            "Don't eat Inuyasha's ramen", said Kagome.  "Come here and eat the carrot I gave you."

            "But carrots taste baddddddddddddddd", whined the squirrel.

            "Hm….let's see………"  Kagome thought hard.   "Myoga, what crop were the vampire squirrels known for causing much destruction to?"

            "Tomatoes.  Corn.  Anything but carrots."

            "Acorns?"

            "No.  But corn will do."

            "Darn, I was thinking about giving Shippo's acorns to it."

            "What?!" exclaimed Shippo.  "Not my acorns!"

"Come on, stop fighting.  We all know that Kagome would never do that, she's such a nice girl."  Miroku decided to add that statement of his own into the conversation while giving Kagome kissy faces.  He was rewarded by a bang on the head from Sango and kissy faces from………………………the squirrel.

AN:  Don't ask me when Kagome became so caring for the environment.  She just did.  It's a part of the story, just think about it that way.  And no, the squirrel is not in love with Miroku.

*Tell me in a review if you thought of something good to put in the story and I'll think about it.  Don't worry, I'll give credit for it too.  Unless you don't want credit for the idea.  Oh yeah, and tell me if you thought of any suggestions for improvement.*


	4. chapter 4

The Vampire Squirrel, Chapter 4

NOTE: Inuyasha and co. belong to Rumiko Takahashi, not me.  But the story is mine.  MINE!!!!!!  *Runs off laughing like an idiot while trying to come up with a sensible plot.  I SERIOUSLY NEED IDEAS FOR THE PLOT OF THIS STORY.  Please send in any suggestions!*

            The next morning, everyone woke up, the early morning sun shining brightly in their faces.

            "Ow…" complained Sango.  "This sun really hurts my eyes."

            "Same here." muttered Kagome.  "Hey………where'd the vampire squirrel go?"

            "It's gone?" asked Miroku.  "It's gone!  YAY!"

            "Yay, the vampire squirrel is gone!" said Inuyasha happily as he ate his ramen.

            "Shut up!" yelled Kagome.  "We must save the forest and find the squirrel!"

            "Look!  I found it!" Shippo exclaimed.  "And it's……oh no!  It's eating grass!!!!!!!"

            "Meanie." said the squirrel as Kagome picked it up.  "I wanna eat grass!"

            "No!  Eating grass is bad!"

            "Cows eat grass!"  (AN: I don't know how the vampire squirrel knows about cows in this feudal time period.  Or maybe they have some.  I don't know.  I've never seen any cows in the books.)

            "Cows don't make white patches in the grass that can't grow back!"

            "What about it's poop?"

            "It's poop is brown."

            "What about the white things in the poop?"

            "Ewww…………Go eat your carrot!"

            "I don't like carrots!"

            "Argh."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later, at lunch, the poor mistreated vampire squirrel runs around camp trying to find something to eat that isn't grass.

            "Kagome," said Inuyasha, who didn't want to be the victim of a dry ramen cup again, "Don't we have anything else to feed it?"

            "Uhh…..no?"

            "You do realize that despite your efforts, the squirrel has either been stealing the food we were eating or it has been eating grass, right?"

            "Yeah…." said Kagome with a sigh.

            "I don't like the squirrel.  It's getting really annoying." complained Shippo.  The squirrel, upon hearing this, turns and hops over to Kagome for defense.

            "I am not!" it said.

            "Yes you are!" said Shippo.

            "No I'm not!"

            "Yes you are!"

            "No I'm not!"

            "Yes you are!"

            "No I'm not!"

            "Yes you are!"

            "You know what?  Both of you are getting really annoying," said the Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha.

            "I think they're actually kinda cute," commented Kagome.

            "I AM NOT!" both the vampire squirrel and Shippo said at the same time.  Then they turned to each other and pointed. "HE IS!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I need ideas!  Ideas ideas ideas!!!!!! Please don't hesitate to send it in if you have a GOOD idea for the plot of this story.  Right now, I seriously am stuck.  Send in any extra comments of encouragement or especially things I should improve.  And send in ideas for a plot.  Right now, I don't know where the story is going, and I need ideas for a plot!  They will be considered!  (Example: I used MysticalDreamer's idea of the vampire squirrel and Shippo fighting. -- There's my credit to him or her.  I'm not sure it turned out the way MysticalDreamer wanted it to be, but I tried!).  Send any ideas to my email.


	5. chapter 5

Vampire Squirrel Chapter 5

Inuyasha and Co. belong to Rumiko Takahashi, not me.  I think you all know that by now.  But guess what you don't know…….I thought of a plot!!!!!!  I'm so smart!!!!!  (Smart enough to start a story without a plot lol -_-*.)  Anyway, ideas for scenes will still be considered, and credit will still be given for both the ones I use and don't use unless it is some weird scene that does not relate to the story or unless you don't want credit, but I will use my plot 'cause it's my story and plus nobody's given me any other plot to consider.  Thanks to all of you who tried to come up with a plot or thought of one but never typed it.

Anyway…..On with the story!

*o0§0o**o0§0o**o0§0o**o0§0o**o0§0o**o0§0o**o0§0o**o0§0o**o0§0o**o0§0o*

The next day, in the early morning, Kagome decided to have a one on one chat with the vampire squirrel.

"Are you the only one of your kind?" questioned Kagome.

"No.  There's a colony deep deep in the forest." answered the squirrel.  Kagome fell down anime-style.  (AN:  C'mon people, you all know how hard Kagome's been trying to prevent the squirrel from ruining a forest.  Now she has to face a whole colony.)

"Do you have anything other than trees and grass to live on?"

"Uhh….flowers?  I don't know…."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Inuyasha, I think we might have to go back to Kaede," whispered Kagome.

"WHAT?!  WHY????!!!"

"Well…..we need to find a good source of food that will not destroy the environment or the vampire squirrels."

"Vampire _squirrels_?!" Inuyasha looked up from his ramen long enough for Kagome to register the look of surprise that flashed across his face.

"Well….yes."  Kagome looked down.  "There happens to be a colony of them from where the one we have is from."

"So now we have to go find Kaede so that we can save the forest AND the vampire squirrels?!" Inuyasha put down his ramen and gave Kagome a questioning look.  Kagome twiddled her fingers, thinking of a good way to put her answer, but since she couldn't come up with any, she answered with a simple yes.  Inuyasha looked really mad until Myoga cut in.

"I think I know a way that we can save both the squirrels and the forest." said the old flea.

"Well good, at least we won't have to go back."  said Inuyasha, still with a not so happy look on his face.  "Tell us you idea, old man."

"Well, when I was young, there was a time when I was traveling through the forest on a deer.  It was really a very nice deer and its fur was nice and soft.  It happened to be traveling through the very same forest that we're in right now.  Of course, it was a bit different at the time and…"

"Hurry up with it!" complained Inuyasha.

"Ok, well then it brought me to this place and there was this tree and the deer told me that it never would die" finished Myoga quickly.  "Oh yeah, and even planting a piece of the root in the earth will grow another tree that will never die."

"So all we need to do is find the tree, get a piece of the root, and give that to the squirrels to feed on?" asked Kagome.

"Yep, that's it."

"Ok," said Inuyasha.  "Then what about the Shikon shards?"  Kagome fell down anime-style once more.  This is when Sango decided to make her input.

"Do you really care about them so much as to not take the time to stop and save a forest and its animals?" she asked.

"Well….." Inuyasha hesitated.  Miroku came up from behind and knocked Inuyasha on the head.

"Really," he said.  "You should listen to what our women say."  Shippo started to laugh really hard as Miroku started blushing.  The squirrel came over giggled at the poor monk.

"Ok, well then off we go to save the forest and the vampire squirrels." said Inuyasha grudgingly.  Hearing acceptance from the half-demon, the group started off on its new search.  The search for a plant that would save the forest and its animals (as Sango mentioned before).

*o0§0o**o0§0o**o0§0o**o0§0o**o0§0o**o0§0o**o0§0o**o0§0o**o0§0o**o0§0o*

Well….how did you like it?  This is my first fanfic by the way (that's why the chapters are so short), but constructive criticism is very welcome as are praise and ideas for new scenes.  Remember to send the ideas for scenes to my email.  There is more of a chance for me to consider them that way.  I will give credit for reasonable scenes whether or not I use them.  Please review and tell me what you think of this story while you're still here.  I don't care if it's good or bad.


End file.
